There are image display devices allowing viewers to view stereoscopic images. An image display device includes, on a front face of a display panel on which a plurality of pixels are arranged, a light beam controller that controls the emitting directions of light beams from the pixels, and displays a plurality of parallax images each having a mutually different parallax.
For example, in a case of a sheet display or the like where a display area itself can be bent or in a case where parts of a panel and a lens are deformed or removed because of aged deterioration, there will occur regions where a stereoscopic image can be viewed and regions (pseudoscopic regions) where a stereoscopic image cannot be viewed in the display area (screen), and viewers therefore cannot view a stereoscopic image on the whole screen.